Partial transference
by Darkfirelight
Summary: AU starting at the beginning of Season 1. What if when made aware of the scarecrow tradition Chloe had decided to take action? What if this led to close contact between her, Clark and meteor rock as they were struck by electricity? What if this led to her gaining his powers?
1. Transferal

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: AU starting at the beginning of Season 1, what if when made aware of the scarecrow tradition Chloe had decided to take action.

* * *

Chloe stared at the two boys before her, brow furrowed in disgust. "Talk about years of therapy waiting to happen." She grimaced.

"Exactly." Pete started, looking at her intensely. "So you can see why we're trying so hard to join the football team, right?" He queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I think I won't be able to join you at the homecoming dance, Pete." She murmured sheepishly.

The shorter of the two boys frowned, drawing back slightly. "Why?" He asked.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Because some freshman is going to be hung half-naked in a field covered in graffiti, someone needs to help him!"

Pete sighed. "Chloe, you can't."

She gaped at him, glaring. "And why the hell not?" She blurted.

Pete swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but the question was answered by Clark. "Chloe, the football team does this every year, they won't appreciate you interfering. Just let it go."

Chloe sputtered, eyes wide as she processed this. "I can't believe I'm hearing this from YOU, Clark." She accused, causing the boy to shift guiltily. "Screw the football team, and screw tradition. I'm not going to stand by while this happens!" She raged.

And with that she stormed off, 5'2 of pure indignation.

Pete turned to Clark. "Huh. Girl knows how to run a guilt-trip, huh?" The other boy nodded silently. "Still, now I've gotta find another date." He pouted, walking away.

Clark stood there alone for a moment, turning to stare after Chloe's form with worried eyes, lips pursed in thought.

* * *

The next day found Chloe dressing up in a pair of dark green cargo pants and an olive green sweater as she thought over the events of the previous day. 'Clark seemed pretty upset when I showed him the wall of weird.' She pondered, looking into her bedroom mirror. 'And it didn't just seem to be from the fact that I'd kept it a secret up until now.' She paused. "And what the hell did he mean when he mumbled _'It's all my fault'_?" She murmured out loud, frowning in thought. "Another classic example of the Kent family martyrdom, perhaps?"

She dismissed the topic from her mind as she tied the laces on her boots, deciding to focus on the here and now. "Well, I guess I'm ready." She straightened her top, grimacing. "God, wouldn't the General be proud right now, dressing in green and off to help a fellow American comrade." She joked, examining herself in the mirror.

Half an hour later found her brushing her way through Riley's field, trying to stay silent in case she was caught. _"Help..." _She started, hearing a familiar voice cry out weakly. "Clark?" She yelled, eyes wide.

_"HELP!" _Clark shouted again, louder this time.

"I'm coming!" She cried, running in the direction of his voice. "Hold on!" She skidded to a halt when she finally found him, tied to a cross in an otherwise desolate patch of land, a bright red "S" painted on his chest. She took in his laboured breathing and the copious amounts of sweat pouring off of him. "Jesus, Clark!"

She ran forward, pressing herself up against his side as she reached up, grabbing the robe and trying to untie the firm knot that held him in place. "Hang on!" She murmured into his ear as she stood on the tips of her toes, hands fumbling around the rope until finally, with a tearing sound from the frayed rope it snapped and Clark fell to the ground, something falling off of his neck in the process. "Clark!" She yelped, dropping to her knees beside him. "We need to get you to the hospital." She stressed, grabbing an arm and standing with him supported against her much smaller body.

She started when, after dragging him a few feet, something that felt like a lifetime of dragging heavy rocks, he stood abruptly and shouted. "Jeremy!" As though remembering something important.

"What about him?" She asked, staring up at him, dumbfounded at his sudden recovery.

"Chloe, call the Police." He yelled. "I need to get to the school, NOW!"

She immediately did as he asked, pulling out her phone and turning it on. "Clark, what..." She trailed off, finally noticing that he was gone. "What?" She mumbled, stupefied as to where he had gone. "Clark!" She yelled, looking for him. "Clark!" She repeated once more, before finally accepting that he was gone.

"Huh." She stared into space, wondering what she was supposed to do now. Without an excuse the Police definitely wouldn't listen to a highschool freshman calling at night, especially not with her record for trouble. A brief glimmer caught her eye and she walked over to where Clark had fallen, kneeling down to peruse the dirt, picking up a bright green emerald necklace with a gold chain. 'No,' She mused, examining it closer. 'Meteor rock.'

She noticed a small engraving on the small tab around the back of the chain. "Lana..." She trailed off, realizing what must have happened. Clark had obviously been hung as the scarecrow by Lana's jealous boyfriend; The Quarterback, Whitney Fordman, and whilst he hung there he had been visited by Jeremy Creek.

She gripped the necklace determinedly and spun on her heel, sprinting through the field toward the highschool, barely noticing a startled Lex Luthor staring after her as she passed him.

Another ten minutes found her running through the school gates toward the front entrance only to be startled by a bright jolt flaring in the piping. "What the...?" She stared at the pipe, lit up by the electricity running through it.

Chloe turned around the corner and watched the tail-end of a brown truck enter through the wall, jolting to a stop abruptly. "Whoa!" She ran forward, her sense of self-preservation overtaken by her reporter's curiosity. She stared in stunned silence as she noticed Clark pushing at the front of the truck, why...? And that's when she noticed the static running through the water at his feet and the metal of the car itself. If the water was charged then he'd be fine because of the rubber soles on his boots, but with his hands on the actual hood of the car... her eyes widened in fear.

"Clark!" She screamed, running forward and into the water without a second thought as she grabbed the hem of his shirt. She had all of two seconds to pull as hard as she could and pull back before the car lit up with electricity... And both her and Clark's world's lit up with white, blinding pain. **"AAARGH!" **Both teens screamed, before they were thrown from the car with the force of a sledgehammer.

"Uh." She moaned dazedly, shifting slightly as she pushed herself up. "Clark?" She called, cringing.

"Chloe!" He cried, getting to his feet and sprinting across the room towards her as fast as he could without appearing inhuman. "Oh my god, are you alright?" He cried, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Clark." She grimaced, batting away his hands as she got to her feet. "I'm fine." She looked down at her singed clothing, smoldering sparks falling from the now-frayed sweater. "Huh. looks like I'm gonna need to change before I can go to that dance." She joked.

Clark frowned, concerned eyes looking her over for any noticeable injuries. "Chloe, this is serious, you could have been seriously hurt, we need to get you to a hospital!"

Huffing, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark, I'm fine, seriously." She stretched her arms about, shifting her hips and kicking a few times. "See? In fact," She murmured, still shifting to and fro as she stretched her arms in front of her, examining her hands. "I feel better than ever."

Clark stared at her for a moment. "Well, if you're sure."

Both teens started as they heard a plaintive cry from the car call out. _"Hello?"_

"Jeremy." Clark realized, turning and jogging over to the car, reaching out to pull the door open only to draw away with a hiss as static jolted his hand, causing him to draw it away. He stared at his palm for a moment, absently moving his knuckles to get rid of the leftover pins-and-needles feeling running across his palm.

"Clark!" Chloe scolded, stepping around him to pull the car door open, dismissing the loud groan and sharp snaps that sounded as a side effect of the crash. "Are you alright?" She asked the confused looking boy in the car.

Jeremy Creek looked around, seeming disorientated. "Where am I?" He questioned, looking between the other two teens.

"You're in Smallville." Clark told him, leaning over Chloe's shoulder.

He looked beyond them at where he was, taking in the leaking pipes, the crashed car and darkness beyond. "I wanna go home." He said nervously.

Chloe pasted on a smile, faking it so-as to put the former-meteor freak at ease even as Clark sighed in relief behind her.

* * *

"Clark, we're both proud of you." Jonathan told his son after hearing his (abridged) story. "But you're sure Chloe didn't see you using your powers?" He questioned his son concernedly.

"Dad, I'm positive." He assured his father, rolling his eyes at his over-protectiveness. "Chloe doesn't know anything about my abilities."

Martha put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Jonathan, Clark has this under control." She smiled up at him, eyes light. "If Clark thinks that Chloe doesn't know anything about his powers then he's probably right."

Both mother and son smiled at the older man whom merely huffed and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breathe. "Alright, if you're sure..." He reluctantly relented. "And this jolt you felt, you're sure it wasn't... something else."

"I'm sure." Clark smiled at him. "My powers faded for a while, but after a while I was fine, and Chloe was fine. I think it was just something to do with Jeremy or the water." He shrugged. "Nothing could possibly be wrong."

Elsewhere a young blonde stared down, shocked, at the front door to her home, broken directly off the hinges, door handle warped and dented. She looked down at her hand and blinked.

"What the hell?"


	2. Adapting

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: AU starting at the beginning of Season 1, what if when made aware of the scarecrow tradition Chloe had decided to take action.

* * *

"Chloe!"

Said girl turned, startled. "Pete!" She returned, waiting for him to catch up. Pete huffed as he stopped before her. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." He joked, catching his breathe.

Chloe smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Been counting the seconds 'till you saw me again?"

"Definitely." He smiled. "So, why weren't you in Monday?" He questioned.

Chloe sighed and shrugged. "Wasn't feeling too good." She said nonchalantly. "But I'm better now."

"You should have called, I would've come over, made you some soup." He grinned.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Right. Come on Mother Theresa, maybe we can find some orphans for you to shelter on the way to Math." She turned, walking away with a jaunty gait.

Pete pouted after her. "Hey, wait up!" He called, throwing his bag back over his shoulder and jogging after her."

"Guys!" The two stopped midway through the basketball court and turned to see Clark waving his arm about wildly as he ran towards them. The two snickered as he came to a stop before them, grinning. "Hi Pete, Chloe."

Pete sighed in faux-disappointment, shaking his head mockingly. "Clark, Clark, Clark. You can never catch the bus, can you? Lucky you seem to know all these shortcuts." He smirked.

The other boy looked away in embarrassment, scratching at his neck. "Yeah, lucky."

Pete paused for a moment and then turned to regard Chloe, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Come to think of it, you weren't on the bus either, Chloe." Her eyes widened a fraction. "How'd you get here?"

She shrugged again and smiled. "I left early, and took a shortcut." She added as an afterthought.

Pete grimaced and slumped. "Not you too." He groaned.

Above his head both Clark and Chloe grinned.

"So, anyway." Chloe started, smiling lightly. "I can't help but notice that you have quite the shiner there Mr. Ross. What happened?"

Pete laughed nervously. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. It's kind of embarrassing, actually." He unconsciously rubbed his eye. "The other day I was walking down the high street to the store when this freak gust of wind came out of nowhere and I thought that I heard someone call my name, I looked across the street but no-one was there." He didn't notice Chloe's face bloom into a fierce blush behind him, her eyes widening. "And while I was distracted I walked into a lamppost."

"Oh." Chloe squeaked, eliciting odd looks from both boys. "Ahem," She cleared her throat. "That's weird. Maybe you imagined it?" She asked more than said.

"Yeah..." Pete trailed off, regarding her with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe." He turned to Clark and seemed to ask him something with his eyes, to which the other boy responded with a tilted head. "I would've thought that you of all people would be jumping on this Chloe." He smirked. "Tales of the weird-and-unexplained and all."

"Shut up." She scowled, blushing profusely and making the other boys cough suspiciously into their hands. "Anyway Pete, we've got to get to Math, what do you have, Clark?"

"P.E." He replied, grinning down at her. "See you in French second period?" He queried.

Chloe chuckled. "Nice to see you've got your entire schedule memorized Mr. Kent."

He shrugged bashfully. "I try."

Pete cut across, grabbing Chloe and pulling her along. "See you second period." He called back around the petite blonde's protests.

* * *

Second period came about far too slowly for Chloe's tastes but she pushed that out of her mind as she looked about the classroom, carefully noting that everyone's attention was on the front of the room before quickly pulling out her notepad and silently tearing out a small page.

She lightly traced out a message and aimed carefully before throwing it over her classmate's heads to careen through the air... and straight into Clark's hair. Chloe blushed as she stared at the crumpled piece of paper in his hair before pulling out a second page and furiously scribbling out another message before launching it.

Clark frowned as it struck him in the face and turned to frown at her. She gestured animatedly towards the crumpled piece of paper and he turned, straightening it out and reading the it. "Your hair...?" He mumbled confusedly, drawing a brief glance from the person next to him. Nonetheless he reached into his hair with his right hand, eyes widening comically as he fished out the other note. He turned again and his frown tilted his lips even lower.

Chloe looked away, covering her bright red face with her hand so that no-one could see her. Clark snickered and turned to read the first note. _'What are you doing after school?' _It read.

He wrote out a reply and then made sure no-one else was looking before tossing the re-crumpled paper across the classroom.

Chloe looked over at his grin with a blank gaze and sighed before carefully reaching up to pull the paper from her own golden locks, wincing slightly as it caught on a strand of hair.

She looked over at Clark, now looking away guiltily, and then turned to read his reply. _'Nothing much, some chores I have to do before sundown and then maybe relax in the loft.'_

She stifled a wide grin and wrote out another reply before tossing the paper back over to him. _'And by "Relax in the loft" you mean "Stare at Lana through the telescope?"'_ She laughed under her breathe at his guilty grimace and waited for his airborne reply.

This time she caught the note in midair, drawing a surprised look and a thumbs-up from Clark. She read over his reply. _'Why, you have anything planned?'_

She threw back the note and he read over her new writing. _'Was thinking of going bowling, wanna come?'_

This drew another surprised look from him and he wrote out an answer before tossing it back. _'Okay, but I never really thought of you as a bowling type of person, or did something change?'_

'Or something.' She acknowledged, smirking. She set back to writing a reply. _'I just have more time on my hands, I finished writing the Torch early.'_ She didn't mention that it was because of her new speed or perception. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. (Although she definitely needed a new keyboard.)

The two shared a smile over the final words on the paper and then turned back to the board just in time to garner a suspicious glance from Mrs. Roland, their French teacher.

"Pst." She buzzed. Pete turned from his place beside her where he had been paying attention to the Teach. (_"__Language of romance, ladies love it."_) "Wanna go bowling after school?" She murmured behind a hand.

Pete looked at her and then over at Clark, whom was smiling, and grinned. "Nah, I think I'll give you and wonder-boy over there some time alone."

Chloe crossed her arms and glared at him. "Shut up." She hissed, drawing a snicker from the boy.

* * *

"So, where's Pete?" Clark questioned.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "He said he's busy." She answered, keeping the truth a secret. (What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him!)

"Oh." Clark frowned. "That's too bad." He said dejectedly.

"Mm." She agreed wistfully. "But we can still have fun, right?" She perked up. Clark grinned and nodded. "Then shall we?" She offered an arm "regally".

He snickered. "Of course, 'Mademoiselle'." He rejoined, taking the arm with a grin.


	3. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

"So, what happened to bowling?" Clark queried amusedly as the two teens walked down the street away from Smallville's only electronics store, a new keyboard stored safely inside it's box carried under the blonde's left arm.

"Well," Said blonde's lips twisted into a casual smile. "I'm a little bit short on funding right now, what with my new purchases!" She sounded proud as she gestured toward her keyboard and the printer carried in his arms.

"And these'll go with the rest of your '"babies"?" Clark quipped, grinning. "How did you break your other keyboard and printer, anyway?"

"I spilled Pepsi on my keyboard, and when I jumped back 'cause I was surprised I knocked the printer off the desk." She said sheepishly, unwilling to let him know that she'd worn through the keyboard while typing and then accidentally punched through the other electronic device when she pounded the power button to turn it on as she usually did.

"Little klutzy, Chloe." The farmboy teased, blue eyes alight with humour. "Staying up into the early hours of the morning again?"

The reporter-in-training chuckles, raising her hands in a faux sign of surrender. "You got me, I just wanted to get the next Torch issue done before it became something to worry about, y'know?"

"Right, because you're a workaholic and coffee addict." He jabbed lightly, snickering.

"Whatever, let's just get this stuff in my room and then we'll go down to the football field to see your lady love." She returned as they approached her small house in the suburbs, coming up to her door.

"Hey!" The tall boy looked away, blushing. "Lana and I are just friends." He defended.

"Whatever Clark." The blonde sighed, dropping the keyboard next to her door and fishing through her pockets for her keys and jamming it into the lock as lightly as possible when she found it. "Come on in." She invited, moving out of the doorway.

Clark propped the printer against the wall next to the stairs, looking around the house in surprise. "Looks a little different." He pondered aloud, looking around.

"Yeah, apparently some thug or thugs busted down our door. We were lucky it was covered by our insurance; thing would've cost an arm and a leg to replace otherwise." She lamented.

"Huh, and nothing went missing?" He asked her concernedly, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing was stolen, and dad wasn't home at the time, apparently." She confirmed, cheeks tinged a light pink as she looked away guiltily. "Lucky." She repeated.

"Right." He agreed slowly, frowning. "It's a little worrying though, isn't it? I mean, what if they come back?"

Chloe smiled up at him, bright green eyes meeting his own blue pair. "I appreciate the concern, Clark; but I doubt they'll come back. Probably got the wrong house, god knows they all look the same." She shrugged halfheartedly. "Thanks for helping me with my stuff, do me a favor and tell your mom that I'll meet her at the farmer's market to help her set up her stall."

Clark looked at her with raised eyebrows, bemused. "I thought you weren't one for physical labor?"

She smiled up at him. "For some of Martha Kent's famous apple pie; I'm all for physical labor." She retorted, gaining an enlightened look in return.

* * *

With her new-found speed and ability she had thought that she would be able to avoid having to do too much work too soon; that she'd be able to relax after all. Of course, Chloe hadn't counted on one of her classmates morphing into a psychotic bug-boy and setting out to make Lana Lang his mate, willing or not.

Clark had managed to save the girl and apparently he and Lana's action figure boyfriend had made up; though the two were nowhere near friends by any stretch of the word, they were at least civil around one another.

Now, however, she was less interested in past happenings and more interested in local sports; or rather, the people in local sports. Apparently the Smallville Crows coach, Arnold Walts, had been supplying some of the members of his team with cheat sheets, leading to many being disqualified due to their results being false and leading to the Coach's disqualification.

Funnily enough, if she hadn't had these new powers of hers then it would have taken longer to catch Greg Arkin aka "Bug-boy"; thereby meaning that she wouldn't have been able to catch the hot-tempered coach in the act herself, meaning that she would have heard about it second hand and perhaps even missed the story entirely. Because of these events the blonde was entirely unaware of events that would have otherwise come to pass.

As it was, the coach had been confronted on the way to his personal sauna; and in a rage he had attacked principal Kwan with his bare hands, leading to the evidently psychotic man's expulsion.

Far from content to leave the matter as it was, the lunatic had planted a pipe bomb in Kwan's cars exhaust pipe, nearly killing the man were it not for the amazing Clark Kent springing into action. The angry middle-aged man would have also killed her in the Torch office were it not for her new abilities, as he had decided to set fire to the office with her in it. Unfortunately the office hadn't come out nearly as unscathed as she was.

"You okay?" Speaking of Clark Kent.

"Hey!" She greeted with a fake smile pasted onto her face. "How's the hero of the hour?" She jested, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Chloe, how are you?" He repeated his question, brow furrowed.

Chloe sighed and dropped the act, slumping into her salvages chair. "I'm as fine as can be, all things considered. But the Torch..." She trailed off into oppressive silence, grimacing.

"Yeah... The Torch torched, how's that for dramatic irony?" He tried to joke, falling flat and flinching away from the look she gave him. "Just trying to make you smile..." He said warily.

"I'll be fine." She waved off. "At least that arsonist mad-man is gonna be locked away for a _long_ _time._" She said with satisfaction, eyes glinting in the shoddy lighting provided by her new office.

"Yeah, need any help here?" He queried, looking around the blank room.

"I'd appreciate some help in finding my old articles; I'm gonna have to print them all off all over again." She whimpered at the thought of the workload ahead. "But other than that, I'm fine. The school replaced my computer and I've still got my laptop with all my files backed up."

"Well, at least there's that." He said in consolation, patting her on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah, I guess." She huffed, sitting up straight and leaning forward to look around the new room with hooded eyes. "It's just... It's not the _same, _you know?"

"I get what you mean, Chloe. But who knows? Maybe it'll grow on you." He stated, trying to be positive for the petite girl.

"Maybe." She acknowledged doubtfully, biting her lower lip in consternation. "Well, I'd better get to work. Lot of stuff to print out; how was Lana, by the way?" She asked, having not seen the brunette since the incident with the meteor mutant.

"She's fine. Her and Whitney are over their argument." He said with pursed lips.

"They were having an argument?" She wondered, having been unaware of the high-school's dream couple having a lover's spat.

"Yeah, over the cheating football players. She was really upset that he could support them." He claimed with a tilt of his head. "But, like I said; they're over it now."

"Huh." She pondered, blinking. "Well that was short-lived." She said, pulling down a box filled with salvaged newspaper clippings and starting to pin them on the wall.

"You sure you wanna start now, Chloe?" Clark inquired dubiously, scrunching his nose at the tacky picture of a two-headed monkey. "I mean, school's nearly out."

"What else is there to do?" She responded bemusedly, grimacing when she accidentally tore through the side of the box with her fingers.

"The beanery?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, the corner of his lips twitching as though he knew what her reaction would be before she did.

Sure enough the teen perked up immediately, eyes alight and a smile on her face. "Ooh, coffee. You know me well. Alright, let me just grab my stuff." She approved, reaching for her long, tan coat and handbag, practically pushing him out as she locked the office door with her newly acquired key.


	4. Coffee break

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter four:**

* * *

Chloe stepped through the door to the beanery, raising an eyebrow as she immediately noticed a certain Lana Lang standing at the counter with an apron on, smiling politely as she greeted customers while carrying a tray loaded down with multiple cups of coffee and pastries. "Hey!" She acknowledged when the brunette noticed them. "What is this, some cheer-leading charity for a night thing?" She nodded at the now-empty tray.

"Kind of, except for the cheer-leading and charity part." She smiled, placing the tray down and placing several more full mugs on it. "I've quit the team." She explained at the blonde's confused tilt of her head.

"Really?" Clark cut it from his place towering over the petite reporter-in-training. "Why is that, I thought you liked cheer-leading?" He asked confusedly.

"I did, but I decided that it just wasn't me, y'know." She shrugged self-consciously.

Clark considered her words for a moment and then shrugged. "It's funny, you quitting at the same time as I did." He pondered aloud. "It's a funny coincidence."

"Well, stranger things have happened." Chloe interjected, shrugging and forcefully stifling the spark of irritation at Clark's doe eyes being directed at Lana. "So how long have you been working here?" She queried with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't been here in nearly a week, and she knew that Clark hadn't been here in at least three days.

"A couple of days." The tiny brunette confirmed her suspicions with a guileless smile. "It's been... Interesting." She admitted sheepishly, and Chloe noticed the wary frowns the other waitressing staff were giving her, as though expecting the new girl to screw up at any given moment. "I've had a few mishaps."

Chloe made a face. "Yeowch, that bad?" She half-joked, not surprised when the other girl nodded guiltily.

"So," Lana started once more, pasting her work smile back on and tilting her head. "What'll you two have?" She asked, specifically looking at Clark as she spoke.

"I'll just have a regular coffee." The blonde ordered, trying to make it easier for her.

"Same here." Clark beamed at the shorter girl, and Chloe wasn't surprised when she went to sit at a table and looking back found him still in conversation with Lana.

She sat there for a moment, huffing when five minutes went by and the two hadn't stopped talking until, finally, an older waitress walked towards them and scolded the new worker. "Nice chat?" She questioned dryly, smirking slightly at his flushed look of guilt.

"We were just talking about school, apparently Tina has been following her around more often and she and Whitney are back on the outs." He informed her with a frown.

"Trouble in paradise huh?" She stated distractedly, watching Lana fumble as she tried to take another couple's order. She'd tried to dislike the other girl for the effect she had on Clark but even with them both running in completely different circles she still couldn't bring herself to blame the brunette; she was, overall, a nice person and unlike others like Dawn Stiles and Felice Chandler didn't flaunt her inherent superiority over the masses.

She supposed that she'd learn what it felt like now that she had her own special... attributes to hide from the throngs of people. "...I'm sorry, what?" She came to just as Clark finished speaking, earning an adorable pout in return that she returned with an awkward smile.

"I asked if you wanted to look into the rumor in school about the D&T teach having unusual abilities?" He repeated, giving her an inquisitive glance.

Chloe shrugged nonchalantly, running a hand through her blonde locks and blinking when she felt just how smooth it was. 'Well, invincibility; I guess it makes your hair harder to damage.' She pondered, biting her lip when she realized that it was going to be a bitch to cut. "Nah, we can't just go around starting witch-hunts just because of "Rumors"." She sighed, mind still focused on other things.

The dark-haired farmboy looked genuinely surprised at her words and responded with a bemused; "Alright." And went back to Lana-watching.

"So," She grinned as she watched him, jealously beaten by amusement. "Are you gonna go for it?" She indicated the brunette at his flummoxed expression. "This could be your best chance." She insisted at his bewildered look in response to her words.

"Chloe, I can't just take advantage of her arguments with Whitney like that." He objected halfheartedly, awkwardly looking away. "It wouldn't be right."

She snickered at his too-good-to-be-true sentiments, shaking her head. "She's not married, Clark." She laughed. "Go for it."

"I... Really?" He mumbled, looking back over at the other girl.

She quenched the spark's attempt to ignite into a flame and nodded in emphasis. "Seriously, Clark. She hasn't taken a vow of celibacy. Take a chance." She commanded.

"Alright. Alright, I will!" He nodded decisively and stood up to walk over to her.

The blonde watched him stop in front of Lana, accidentally distracting the girl and causing the girl to drop the tray full of steaming hot coffee onto the floor. "Ooh" She winced, giving a sympathetic look when he glanced back at her, panicked. "That's not gonna win him any brownie points." She commented to herself, watching as he seemed to wilt while Lana looked down, shamefaced.

* * *

Chloe stepped out the door, noticing a familiar form making his way over to her. "Hi, Whitney." She greeted the star quarterback, sans his signature jacket. "Something wrong?" She asked at his derisive look.

"Nothing." He said briskly. "Have you seen Lana?"

"Yeah, she's inside..." She trailed off as the taller blonde brushed past her, then paused as she thought of something. "Can I still dye my hair?" She mumbled to herself, running a finger along a strand of said hair with a nonplussed look.


End file.
